Red head's death
by prongs-is-awesome
Summary: this is Deathly hallows the battle of hogwarts and if Harry Potter had a sister this is her death
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter's sister Red head's death

They were running Ron was a little bit ahead of them as he was worried for his family and Harry and Tiegan respected him for this if Lily and James Potter were alive they would be worried for them. Tiegan's heart was racing they had to defeat Voldemort her and Harry and though she was the joker and prankster of the Golden four she was scared for her little brother (she was one hour older than him). "Avada kadavra" Tiegan saw the killing curse speeding towards Ron "RON" she yelled as she shoved him out of the way and casted a shielding charm she then removed it. "Stupify" she bellowed as the stunning spell made the deatheater stumble but remain balanced. "Exspelli..." before she could finish the spell the deatheater shouted "avada kadavra" Tiegan had no time to act as the spell hit her square in the chest. She was shot across the room the deatheater smiled smugly and dissapperated. "NO" yelled Harry has he skidded to a halt by Tiegan and dropped to his knees "no she can't" tears were in his eyes he held her limp body in his arms. Hermione went over to Ron to help him "I could of saved her it's my fault" Harry turned from his now dead sister and said "no Ron it's not your fault" he had a lump in his throat he felt as sad as he did when Sirius died more even she was his sister and now she was gone. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder "we can take her to the great hall and we can bury her with your mum and dad" she wanted to cry but she had to be strong for Harry.

Harry slowly stood up he knew Fred had died so she could be with him forever he nodded towards Hermione and picked up Tiegan and kissed her forehead.

They reached the old oak doors Harry remembered when him and Tiegan had first entered Hogwarts through these doors to be sorted little did he know that in seven years she would die. Ron pushed open the doors and from the other side of the room they heard George Weasley say to Mrs Weasley in a shaky voice "mum who is that Harry is carrying" "I don't know" she whispered. Harry placed Tiegan down "T...Tiegan is dead" he broke down into tears "NO" Shouted the entire hall even Peeves and Filch look shocked "she died saving Ron from the killing curse" Molly gave out a loud squeak while George for once looked concerned for his brother he had felt concerned before for him but it never showed in his face. Harry remembered the time when Tiegan had made Dudley think there was a invisible alien in the garden and you had to shake his hand and when you did you felt a shiver in your spine she only blew a fan on him and when she turned Snape's hair pink was hilarious he had to have it that way for a month because Tiegan put a time limit in the potion she slipped in his drink and he respected and loved his sister for standing up for him resulting in having Uncle Vernon stick a knife into her stomach which left a long scar on her belly. He remembered when Tiegan was turned into a werewolf because of Remus Lupin she called him Uncle Moony because he was a Marauder and like a uncle to us he called Remus Uncle Moony too. He would never forget her.


	2. Tiegan II

"I won't be in Slytherin I won't" cried Albus Severus Potter his mother turned around to look at her children "Tiegan give it a rest" Ginny sighed "all right mum" Tiegan said "the Slytherins live in the dungeons in the cold" she added to her little brother with a mischievous grin "Tiegan" Harry said sounding amused "sorry."  
The Potters got out of the car and made their way to Kings cross station Lily Harry's youngest child sighed "Don't worry you can go soon" "two years" Lily said Harry hugged her. Tiegan walked over to her dad "see ya at Christmas dad and guess what me and James saw Teddy and Victorie snogging full on" Ginny shook her head "you interrupted them your so much like aunt Tiegan" Tiegan grinned proudly she never met her aunt but she was her idol her hero. "Hey why are they staring at us" Albus demanded "it's me" said Ron coming up behind them "I'm super famous" "yeah right uncle Ron" Hermione Granger laughed who stood next to her husband with her two children Hugo and Rose Weasley while Ginny and Harry snorted Ron's ears turned red and the Potters and Weasley left for the train. "Tiegan wait!" Lily exclaimed Tiegan turned to her sister "hey Lil" she hugged her "I'll miss you" Tiegan smiled "Don't forget about the toilet seat" Lily laughed remembering the story uncle George told them about him and Uncle Fred promising to give her ten year old mother a toilet seat "I won't." And with that Tiegan left following her brothers.


	3. Teddy's late night wandering

Tiegan Ariana Potter woke suddenly when she heard the front gate open she tiptoed across her room and looked out of the window. Teddy Remus Lupin was walking from the house holding flowers "what's he up to" she muttered and grabbed her shoes and coat and opened the door gingerly she could hear every snore dripping water and snapping twigs her aunt was a werewolf and she died saving Ron and That was where Tiegan had got her name she was a werewolf too.  
She made her way past Albus' room and James' room and then Lily's and her parents rooms and walked down the stairs to the door she probably had lost Teddy but she was a tracker she would pick him up. She opened the door and stepped out side it was freezing she made her way through the snow (it was Hogwarts Christmas holiday for the 15 year old).

Tiegan sniffed the air and then pick up a sent "oh God Teddy should change his aftershave" she said wrinkling her nose and followed the path to Godrics hollow church Teddy was next to a grave stone crying as he dropped the flowers "I love you mum and dad" he smiled wiping his tears and walked away obviously taking the long way and she made her way to the grave. It read:  
Hear lies Remus and Nymphdora Lupin  
Born on 10 March, 1960  
Born on the 24th March 1973  
Died on the 2 May 1998  
Died on the 2 May 1998  
The man lost his best friends his son his cub and his life  
The woman lost her son her family her life  
The man has gone but not the wolf  
"Uncle Moony aunt Tonks" she whispered "thank you for fighting for my dad I will be nicer to Teddy and not tease him as much love you" she grabbed a pink flower and dropped it down "your favourite aunt Tonks" she walked away a tear in her eye.

"Morning Teddy" Tiegan said cheerfully smiling her brothers looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head Teddy raised his eyebrows "morning" Teddy was not like his parents much he hated studying and was not mischievous he had one thing in common with Tonks he was clumsy. Ginny and Harry gulped as if expecting a stink bomb to go off "can I talk to you" Teddy nodded and Tiegan and him left the room "Tiegan what the he-" "I saw you last night at the graveyard I'm sorry I always tease you I can't help it" Teddy looked shocked but then grinned "did Tiegan Potter just apologise" Tiegan rolled her eyes "yeah yeah don't get used to it it won't last but oh dear Theodore I have something on you that you kissed who has red hair and an over protective dad" Teddy glared at her and went to run at her "whoa steady Teddy" "come here Potter" she ran upstairs "Teddy you may have the mood swings of a werewolf but I am a full one" as they ran after each other the family downstairs in the kitchen rolled their eyes


End file.
